


Early Morning

by maryfic



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's got a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

Sam was big. He was like the school giant – played defense on the football team, and somehow made valedictorian their senior year, too. Gabriel had been watching him since freshman year, and been the ridicule of his brothers when the crush turned into more.

He didn’t know who was worse – Cas, with his understanding eyes, soft smile, and weird relationship with Sam’s older musician brother, Dean; or Michael, who lived to ruin his brother’s lives in any way he could.

He took the long way to the senior hallway every day so he could watch Sam run. Even though football season was over, he was clearly an athlete, running endless laps around the track before and after classes before heading home for an evening of homework, presumably.

But this morning was different. Gabe hoisted his satchel and took a left instead of a right into the school. His hand gripped the towel in his bag and his heart raced as he walked nervously towards the track. He was a planner, Gabriel was, and this was the longest game he’d ever played.

God, he was going to screw this up, he just knew it. He could already feel sweat forming in the worst places and he scrambled for his inhaler and took two quick puffs off of it before stuffing it away. All he could hear in his head was Michael’s taunts and Cas’ encouragements and he didn’t want either.

“Shut up!” he yelled, and looked up to see Sam, looking confused and slowing to a stop in front of him.

It was an easy grin that made Gabe’s heart turn over and he must have looked like an idiot. “Sorry, not you,” he stammered. “I – my brothers never shut up, you know?”

Sam laughed and tipped his water bottle up, sucking down nearly half and giving the other boy heart palpitations. Stay cool, Gabe ordered himself silently. “I know how that goes. Do you know who Dean Winchester is?”

“Oh, yeah, he, um, he dates my brother Cas.” He dug in the bag for the towel. “Here, you look pretty…hot,” he finished lamely, and flushed when Sam looked at him appraisingly.

“That’s right, you’re Castiel’s brother.” Not little brother. Just…brother. But of course Sam would get the difference, having trailed after an older brother himself, even a drop out like Dean made an impression at Sioux Falls High. But he took the towel and wiped it over his face and downwards, hanging it over the rail to strip off his shirt.

“So why are you out here so early? You a groupie like them?” He aimed his water bottle and sprayed in the direction of a knot of girls who squealed and jumped back, giggling like the pack they were.

“Oh, no, god no,” Gabe replied, hastening to distance himself from the people that laced Sam’s tone with such disgust. “I just – you know.” He shrugged and hoped he looked cool.

Sam eyed him again, more fully this time, as though Gabriel were forming into a real person and not just the brother of the guy who dates my brother. It was a look that made his knees jelly, to have that intense stare focused on him.

“Well, we’ve only got a half hour before first bell, and I still have to shower.” He scooped up shirt and towel and headed off towards the gym building. “Thanks for the towel,” he called over his shoulder.

When the door clanged shut behind him, Gabriel was still standing there, thinking of the vicarious adventures that lucky Novak towel was about to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present fic for featherscas on tumblr.


End file.
